Finny, Elizabeth’s Ninja Dragonet
About Ninja Dragonet gave Elizabeth a green Ninja Dragonet to have of her own. She prefers the name Finny rather than Ninja Dragonet. She is also revealed to be Ninja Dragonet's offspring. The Hybrid tried to deny this at first, but then admitted it. Appearance Finny looks just like Bubbles, except she's green and has freckles. She looks exactly like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, but like Bubbles, she has Greninja parts. Since she wasn't created in a lab, she must have inherited her Hybrid appearance from her mom. Like Dragonet, she transforms into her Hybrid state in a way similar to Meloetta turning into its Pirouette Form: her tongue wraps around her head as she spins around, her fins "poof" into arms, her two shurikens appear and she claps 3 times like Meloetta. She perfected it in A Hybrid-In-Training! Personality Finny, like Elizabeth’s Rotom, was abused. Finny’s father abused her, leading to him and Dragonet's breakup. After the breakup, she's grateful she had a chance to leave the situation. She considers Elizabeth to be her new mom and her Pokémon to be her new family. She appears to suffer from PTSD and is easily scared. Finny has the ability to use ordinary Water-type moves in addition to mucus, unlike her mom, who has mucus replace the water. Similar to her mom, she can switch between her normal and Hybrid states, but cannot control shadows. As shown in Finny's Nightmare, she occasionally has vivid flashbacks of her father abusing her, making her terrified. This sometimes happens during battles, which makes her scream and run back to Elizabeth. Best friends: Manaphy. Favorite food: Roasted almonds. She loves almonds, as shown in An Almond Maniac! She is also terrified of Ultra's Chandelure and screams at the top of her lungs for her mom to do something if she sees it. Her voice doesn't sound like Finny from Splash and Bubbles, instead having a squeaky, high-pitched voice like Rotom. Her personality is happy-go-lucky and very childish. She is very easily scared and won't hesitate to scream loudly for her mom and Elizabeth, sometimes at random times, when she randomly has flashbacks of her father due to her PTSD. Normally, Finny is an extremely shy Pokémon and will hide from strangers because of her tragic past. Whenever a stranger comes, she usually runs to Elizabeth's room and hides under the bed or hides behind Elizabeth or Dragonet. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Finny stays inside of the fish tank and will constantly run to the Living Room. The player must shut off the TV so she doesn’t see them. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Finny will pretend to be minding her own business inside the fishtank and jumpscares the player. She screams for Elizabeth and Dragonet to help her kill the player. Game Over Screen: Finny is gagging at the sight of her mom drinking Samantha’s blood and pukes. Her quiz Link: Finny Quiz In Battle for Victory She was elminated for attacking Four with Water Shuriken and then covering her team’s art with mud she fell in. History Finny was one of the offspring of Ninja Dragonet and a male Dragonet. She was born prior to A Hybrid's Gift in a dark cave. To protect her infant, Dragonet kept Finny hidden and didn't tell anyone about her for her safety. However, the parents got into a heated argument that led to a divorce. The male grabbed one of the kids and ran off. Dragonet grabbed Finny and ran the other way. Finny has had nightmares of this moment that still haunts her. Dragonet is going through an emotional sickness that she can’t forget. She gave Finny to Elizabeth to take care of. Finny considers Elizabeth and her friends to be her new family. In Finny’s First Battle, she enjoyed being with Manaphy and Phione in their fish tank. In Dragonet‘s Rampage, she runs off, blaming Elizabeth for putting her mom in a coma. Elizabeth tried to tell her otherwise, but she didn’t listen. Elizabeth deeply misses her and wants her back. She eventually came back in Finny Returns! ''after they reconnected. In ''A Sick Fish! she was among those who took care of her mom when she had a cold. In Finny In Danger, she was captured by Team Rocket and Elizabeth had to get her back. In Finny's Nightmare, she had a nightmare of her parents divorcing and screamed for Elizabeth and her mom because she was terrified. The nightmare revealed her dad often cursed at her and once even smashed a bookshelf on her. In ''A Hybrid-In-Training!, ''she perfected her Hybrid state with help from her mom. Relationships Elizabeth Finny considers Elizabeth to be her new family and the two are great friends. Dragonet Being her mom, the two of them are close and Finny is often seen sleeping next to her at night. Whenever she's scared or upset, she screams for her mom and Dragonet comes quickly. She usually refers to Dragonet as "mommy." Gallery Dragonet's Real Appearance.jpg|Finny and Dragonet Wolf-I-Fied_Finny.png|Finny as a Fish-Wolf in Wolf-I-Fied (Storybook). Finny and almonds.png|Finny and her love of almonds. Hybrid_Finny.png|Finny’s Hybrid state. Trivia * She is based on Finny, a recurring character from Splash and Bubbles. The only differences are that Bubbles is her mother and not just her friend, she has a different voice, and she is a Hybrid. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media